Tales of Love, Jealousy and Confusion
by Jasmine Dawn Pendragon
Summary: Edward hates Lily, one of the most popular girls in school. Or he thinks so. Alphonse has his body back to normal and he is in love with Dragana, Lily's sister. Edward and Lily talk online, not knowing who it really is. She and Ed decide to meet at the Ma
1. Chapter One

**Tales of Love, Jealousy and Confusion**

**Chapter 1 - I've got a date for the Masquerade!**

Ed, Al, Winry and everyone from FMA doesn't live in Japan in the 1910's anymore.

Now they are here in our time! Ed, Al, and Winry go to school in america and Ed meets

a gril on the internet. He likes her and she likes him although they don't think they had

ever met before. However, they have and they are bitter enemies. Or at least, so they thought!

Based on You've got Mail - Fullmetal Alchemist style! (And a little from Mistaken by Cayos)

_FM Alchemist_ has signed on.

_Serenity425 _has signed on.

_Serenity425_: Hi.

_FM Alchemist_: Hello.

_Serenity425_: So, what are you doing?

_FM Alchemist_: Homework. :(

_Serenity425_: Oh? Are you still in school?

_FM Alchemist_: Yes, are you?

_Serenity425_: Yes. I go to Ivy Acadamy.

_FM Alchemist_: Really? I do too. Stupid Mustang, had to assign us something difficult in history.

_Serenity425_: better than Teacher Izumi with P.E.

_FM Alchemist_: Yeah, I'll agree with that.

_Serenity425_: So, you want to meet up sometime?

_FM Alchemist_: Sure. The masquarade?

_Serenity425_: Okay. Oh! I gotta go! My friends are here! See you later:x

_FM Alchemist_: Bye.

Ed logged off of the computer. "Yes!" he cried happily. Edward was normally a loner, but he didn't mind making friends. . .at all. He supposed it was because he had a highly explosive temper that drove people off. Alphonse wasn't here at the moment as he had went to his friends' house. Now that Al had his human body back, he was quite popular with the girls and everyone else. It was an insult that he was taller than Ed, though he was older. Still, people called him short! But this girl didn't know who he was yet, and the thought of meeting up with her sounded great, and then not so great. "Oh damned! What am I going to do about my heigth!" he said, panicking. 'Nothing.' said his mind. 'There is nothing you can do but be yourself.' Ha! Big laugh that was! She'd pick on him for being short and then she'd probably change her mind about him. He sighed, wondering what to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next door, sat a fiery red headed girl named Lily. She was a part of the popular crowd at school, though she wished she could find a boy that wasn't so concentrated on sports like the jocks she normally went out with. Not to mention so tall. She had just dumped Jack McKennit today because he was so dull. For a long time, she had been practicing alchemy even though it wasn't really accepted by the popular group. Her power was fire, and her sister's was water.

She leaped from the computer seat, feeling elated! They were going to meet! Finally! Yet another alchemist! But. . .she was really short! Overly short in fact. "Ohh! He'll never like me! Why did I say that! He's probably a talented alchemist and if I mess up things now, oh, he'll probably never talk to me after this! Why, why, WHY did I ask him if he wanted to meet with me! Lily, your so dumb!" she said, wanting to bang her head on something hard. Looking around, she decided that they might need some groceries and decided to go out. She might stop by the ice cream shoppe after she was done with the shopping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse and his friends, including Dragana, Lily's sister, who was more of a loner but because she was beautiful, she was accepted as one. Well, half-sister anyways. Lily's mother had died from trying to bring back her sister when Lily was only three and her father married another woman, Sandra, and had Dragana by her. Their parents had been dead now for a few years, from a car accident. She smiled at Alphonse, laying her arm on the inside of the flashy blue convertable. _'I love this car. No, I really love this car!'_ she thought to herself. Instead of red hair, she had black, like her late father. However, she and Lily had matching emerald green eyes.

Thier friends were in the backseat, laughing at a joke that Jack McKennit made. He wasn't so hurt now after Lily dumped him. She hated the boy, but she loved Alphonse, though she would never be able to say that outloud. She was a very outspoken person, but that, well, she didn't think she could do. She turned her head when she felt Alphonse looking at her.

"So Dee, do you have a date for the masquarade?" Alphonse asked. She smiled sweetly at him. "Actually, I don't. Do you?" she asked and Alphonse shook his head. "No, not yet. Do you -" he was about to say when a girl in the backseat squealed. "But Al, I wanted to go with you!" she said and pouted. Al shrugged. "Maybe next time. What do you say?" he asked, turning back to Dee. Her emerald green eyes widened. "I would love to go with you to the masquarade." she said softly with her unusually sexy husky voice. The blonde in the back, named Tanya,frowned. _'Who does that little bitch think she is? **I** was supposed to go with Al! He **IS** the most popular boy at school!'_ she thought haughtily.

They rode around for a few hours, and went out for an ice cream at the Ice Cream Shoppe where Alphonse and Dee sat together, which irritated Tonya to death. _'Grr, stupid girl. Al is MINE!'_ She thought. Since she sat in front of Dee, she couldn't exactly show the emotions, but she was a hell of an actress anyways, not to mention the varsity cheerleader captain. Al chose butter pecan and Dee decided on mint chocolate chip. They laughed and chatted, letting everyone else think what they would about them as they talked. Jack tried to feed some of Tonya's ice cream to her, but she just waved it off. "Aww, come on Tanya. Cheer up for me." he said and grinned when she turned his way and kissed him in front of Dee and Alphonse, deciding to make him jealous and want her more than the little nobody he was with now. However, Alphonse didn't notice. He was hooked on the conversation that he was having with Dee. Frustrated, she got up, surprising Jack and slammed the door open as she went out, bumping into Lily on her way inside...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oww. Sorry." said Lily with a apologetic smile but Tonya glared at her. "What are you doing here? Want to rub it in do you that your _sister _got Al? Well, you can go to hell you little pipsqueak!" she said and slapped Lily. Lily, her emerald eyes wide, went to the ground, sprawling. Alphonse and Dragana jumped up at once to go over to Lily. "That little - ooh! You wait until I get my hands on that girl!" said Dee fiercely. Alphonse helped Lily up. "Are you alright?" he asked her. Lily was holding her cheek where the angry girl had slapped her, salty tears falling on her hand and on her other cheek. "Come on guys, lets get this girl home." said Alphonse and threw his letter jacket over her as he led her out of the ice cream shoppe.

"Oh Lil. Are you alright?" Dee asked, concern etched in her voice. Lily gave her a weak smile and turned to Al. "Thank you Al. Your very sweet for doing this." she said. "Oh, well, your welcome. I just have to run in my house for a moment." he said and gave them both a smile, already have dropped the others off. "You can come in if you like." he said and they nodded. "Alright." said Lily in a low voice. She opened the door, stepping inside when she saw Ed, glaring at her. They were not very fond of each other at all, since she was shorter than he, and he often picked on her, however, she could spin it right back on them.

"Great. I get slapped and now, I have to face Ed with my face looking like I've been through hell." she murmured. "What's going on, short stuff?" he asked her and she growled. "Leave me alone Ed!" she said. "Not likely miss _popular_." he said and clapped his hands. She had just advoided a cage, popping up and trying to entrap her. "Funny!" she said sarcastically and clapped her hands as well, sending water to spray him in the face. "That should cool you down hot stuff!" she said and forgot how much it hurt her to talk. Evidently, Tanya could hit very hard. Edward growled, but stopped when he saw how her cheek was swollen. "What the hell!" he said and jumped off the staircase, landing perfectly on his feet. "What's wrong with your cheek? Its all red and puffy. So's your eyes." he said in surprise and she bit her lip. "Damned." she cursed under her breath. How could she have let _him_ see it!

"Tanya slapped her for no reason." said Alphonse. "She was coming in the ice cream shoppe and Tanya was going out and Lily accidently bumped into her. Lily apologised and Tanya drew back and smacked her good enough to send her sprawling onto the floor." Alphonse finished, looking somewhat angry. Lily sighed, nodding. "Not that it should concern you!" she said fiercely. "I'm going home." she said and began walking towards the door. Edward growled. "Your not going anywhere! What Tanya did, she will regret. I promise you that." he said fiercely. Lily looked at him strangely. "Your going to. . .defend me? No, its alright Elr - Edward, I can take care of myself. I've been doing so for a long time now." she said and walked out the door with a sad expression, clutching her cheek.

"Damned girl doesn't listen to anyone!" he said, growling again. Dee and Alphonse laughed. "You could say that again!" said Dee. "She's stubborn and proud. But I suppose its because she's the oldest, like you Ed." she said with a chuckle. "Besides, you'll have to get in line to whip Tanya's butt - all of our friends saw it and you know how everyone loves Lil, so naturally, they are all wanting to teach dear Tanya a lesson." she said with a smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were tears in Lily's eyes as she got online, praying that FM Alchemist was on. He was, as a matter of fact.

_FM Alchemist_ has signed on.

_Serenity425 _has signed on.

_Serenity425_: Hi.

_FM Alchemist_: Hello.

_Serenity425_: I've had such an awful day!

_FM Alchemist_: Oh? What happened?

_Serenity_: I had went out for groceries and then decided to get a snack, so I stopped by a little shop and I was smacked by a girl I didn't even know!

_FM Alchemist_: Really? My. . .friend also got smacked today.

_Serenity425_: Really? Why?

_FM Alchemist_: I don't know. She and I aren't really close friends. She hates me I think but I don't hate her. I like to tease her because she's shorter than me, but really, I like her. She's really nice and I'm a little jealous of her to be honest.

_Serenity425_: Oh. She sounds nice. I'd like to meet her sometime. Does she go to the school?

_FM Alchemist_: Yes. Maybe, if she doesn't hit me over the head with something, I can drag her over to you during the Masquerade.

_Serenity425_: That would be nice.

_FM Alchemist_: So, do you have siblings?

_Serenity425_: Yes, I have a younger sister. Do you have any siblings?

_FM Alchemist_: Yes, I have a younger brother.

_Serenity425_: I see. So, who are you going to be at the masquerade?

_FM Alchemist_: Probably Raul from Phantom of the Opera.

_Serenity425_: So you like it too? Its one of my favorite books. I'll be Christine then and I'll wear a black ribbon in my hair so you'll know me.

_FM Alchemist_: Sounds wonderful.

_Serenity425_: Yes it does. blushes shyly

_FM Alchemist_: grins

_Serenity425_: lol

_FM Alchemist_: lol

_Serenity425_: Your really sweet and funny.

_FM Alchemist_: Thanks. Your funny too, and sweet.

_Serenity425_: Thank you.

_FM Alchemist_: Your welcome

_Serenity425_: I can't wait until the ball.

_FM Alchemist_: Me either. I forgot to tell you, my brother found a date today for the ball.

_Serenity425_: Really? So did my sister.

_FM Alchemist_: Aweseum. Got to go now, my brother needs me.

_Serenity425_: Okay. Bye. Did I mention that I am an alchemist too?

_FM Alchemist_: No you didn't. I'll talk to you later though.

_Serenity425_: Alright. I'll be looking forward to talking to you again.

_FM Alchemist_: Same here. Bye for now.

_Serenity425_: Bye.

_FM Alchemist_ has signed off.

_Serenity425_: has signed off.


	2. Chapter Two

**Tales of Love, Jealousy and Confusion**

**Chapter 2 - Finding costumes for the Masquerade**

Notes: Btw - in this chapter, Lily knows Al's addy, but not Ed's and Ed knows Dee's addy, but not Lily's

Lily had logged off and went to get an ice pack for her cheek. The coldness to it made it hurt somewhat, but it was worth it. "How did I get tangled up in everything?" she moaned and sat down on the couch writing her paper for history. Ed hated Mustang, she knew, and it was strange, because the person that she was meeting also couldn't stand him. "Oh well, I suppose I need to go shopping. Hopefully no one will smack me again for just walking inside somewhere." she said and laughed. It was absolutely stupid that the girl had slapped her, even after she had apologized.

Dragana was upstairs, talking to Alphonse online. Lily was delighted that she was happy. Many girls liked Alphonse, considering he was one of the cutest guys at school, but Lily had never really liked him like that - she saw him more like a brother than dating interest, but Dragana was younger than her by a year, so it made sense. She was also happy about Alphonse liking her sister, but hoped that he wouldn't hurt her, or vice-versa. She shrugged, and went upstairs. "I think I might go look around for a costume. Want to come?" she asked and Dee nodded. "Sure."

_dragongirl_: Sorry, I have to go. Me and Lily are getting costumes.

_Armorboy_: Oh? Lily has a date? Who is it?

_dragongirl_: I don't know. . .oh! she said that the boy she's been talking to online is going to meet her there.

_Armorboy_: Really? Tell her to be careful though.

_dragongirl_: I will. She's happy about it.

_Armorboy_: So, who do you want to be? I was thinking of being the phantom of the opera.

_dragongirl_: Really? Well, Lil said something about being Christine and her guy was going to be Raoul.

_Armorboy_: Oh? So is Ed.

"I'll wait on you downstairs." said Lily. "Okay. I'll be there in a minute." replied Dee and she left. Dee turned to see the screen. She laughed at what Al said.

_dragongirl_: OMG! It would be so funny if the guy she talked to on the computer was Ed and Ed's girl was Lily!

_Armorboy_: Oh god, don't say that - they hate each other!

_dragongirl_: Well, I don't really think they do - I think they like each other, but won't say.

_Armorboy_: Really? Mmm. . .that could be true I suppose. We should get them hooked up.

_dragongirl_: Definantely. We'll do it after the Masquerade.

_Armorboy_: Sounds great. Then Ed won't be moaping around the house.

_dragongirl_: And Lily won't read so much, and they'll have fun!

_Armorboy_: Yeah. I've changed my mind. Why don't we go as a knight and princess?

_dragongirl_: nods Sounds good

_Armorboy_: You know, you are beautiful.

_dragongirl_: Thank you blushes I have to go now.

_Armorboy_: Kept Lily waiting enough?

_dragongirl_: lol, yes

_Armorboy_: Alright. Hey, would you like to go steady?

_dragongirl_: YES!

_Armorboy_: Alright, see you later.

_dragongirl_: Bye!

_Armorboy_: has signed off

_dragongirl_: has signed off

Dragana grinned and ran down the stairs, leaping and landing gracefully off the banister beside of Lil. "About time." Lily said and grinned. "Guess what! Al and I are going steady!" said Dee excitedly, her almond shaped eyes going wide. Lily smiled. "That's great!" she said. "Ready?" Lil asked. "Of course." said Dee, grabbing her purse. Lily grinned and led the way out the door to her BMW Z3, which was blue with silver details and cream colored leather inside. Putting down the convertable top, they sped down the road towards the costume shop.

Dragana looked around for a princess costume there when the door opened again and Ed stepped inside with Alphonse. "Hi!" said Dee with surprise. "Hey." said Al, who was smiling devilishly. "I knew you'd be here and well, we need our costumes to match, so I came to surprise you." he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was looking around at the different dresses for Christine when she bumped into someone. "Sor - Ed?" she asked, looking curiously at his costume. It was a Raoul costume. "Hey Eva - I mean, Lily." he said, slightly surprised to find her looking at costumes for Christine. The one she was reaching for before he bumped into her was a bell shaped dress that would look marvelous on her. "Pretty." he said, raising a brow. It was white and had rhinestones on it. Beautiful in a word, and on her with her fiery red hair? Lovely.

_'Damned Ed, your supposed to hate her, not compliment her!'_ he thought as he saw her blush. "Thank you Edward." she said, and he could see her cheeks turning a rosy pink. It looked pretty against her ivory skin. He was acting oddly, she thought, looking at him. "Raoul seems to be popular." she said, giving him a light smile. Somehow, he made her heart beat faster than before, and he was experiencing the same thing. "I see you have a date for the ball." he said nonchalantly. She nodded. "Yes, and you?" she asked. "Yeah." he said.

She began to walk away when he called back. "Save me a dance." he said, and she nodded. "I will." she said and watched him pay for his costume, then left. She was confused. . .he hated her! Yet, he had complimented her and had told her to save him a dance! That didn't sound like someone who was supposed to hate her! She paid for her own costume and went outside, not seeing Dee's and Alphonse's grins. "Yeah, I guess your right. They DO like each other. I think." he said and she nodded. Dragana picked out a lovely green dress that matched her eyes and a mask to match.

_'I hate armour, but for her. . .and well, I did suggest the knight and princess thing. . .'_ he thought as he chose a lightweight knight armour. Walking out of the shop, they were in hand in hand. Before she left, they kissed. Lily and Ed, who were talking, raised thier brows at them. Dee blushed and she could see that Al also had some color on his cheeks. "So, what are you two talking about?" Alphonse asked, and Dee grinned. "Nothing!" said Ed and Lily at the same time. Dee turned to Al with an amused look and when Al saw her expression, they both burst out laughing. "WHAT!" they cried.

Ed's golden eyes widened. "Quit copying me!" Lily's green eyes narrowed. "YOU quit copying me!" she cried. Alphonse and Dragana laughed harder. "Oh shut it you two and just kiss already!" said Al. "You know you like each other - god, its so obvious!" added Dee. Lily's eyes widened as large as dinner plates while Ed's done the same thing. "Shut up you two! We do not like each other!" they said again, at the same time. They turned towards each other, looking very surprised. "Look, we can't stay here all day. Lets go before the store owner gets mad." said Ed and Lily nodded. "Good idea." said Lil and got into her car. "Come on Dee." she said and she waved goodbye to Ed before leaving.

Ed groaned. "Alphonse, you idiot! Why, why, WHY did you do that!" he asked as Al cranked up the car and drove off to thier house. "Because, brother, I know that you DO like her. Dragana knows that too. I know you like her brother, you asked her in the middle of the store to save you a dance!" he said aspirated. Ed crossed his arms. "So what? So what if I do like her? She's got a date already, and well, there's nothing I can do." he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lily and Dragana were also discussing it. "Oh quit Lil. You know you like him." Dee said with a smile. Lily muttered something about wringing her younger sister's neck. "You know you wouldn't do that. You love me too much. I know you like Ed." Lily shrugged. "Well, it doesn't really matter if I do or not. He has a date and so do I. I mean, its not that big a deal. Just drop it." she told her sister, who sighed and did so for her older sibling. _'Why was it that the younger was the wiser?'_ thought Dee as she watched her sister go up to her room.

Lily flipped on her computer at the same time that Dragana did and she noticed that Al was on as well as the person she was fond of.

_Serenity425_: has signed on

_FM Alchemist_: has signed on

_Dragongirl_: has signed on

_Armourboy_: has signed on

_Serenity425_: Hi everyone!

_FM Alchemist_: Hey.

_Dragongirl_: Hi

_Armourboy_:Hey

_Serenity425_: Whats up?

_FM Alchemist_: I got my costume today.

_Dragongirl_: me too

_Armourboy_: and so did I

_Serenity425_: me too

_FM Alchemist_: Cool.

_Dragongirl_: Mine's green

_Armourboy_: Dang, I gotta go - darned

_Serenity425_: Aww, too bad

_FM Alchemist_: Ah well.

_Dragongirl_: Yeah - oh I gotta go too! Bye!

_Dragongirl_: has signed off

_Armourboy_:has signed off

_Serenity425_: I'm excited about the masquerade!

_FM Alchemist_: Me too. We'll get to meet.

_Serenity425_: I got the costume today - its the one like Christine sings on stage in the new movie. Its really pretty.

_FM Alchemist_: Really? I can't wait to see you in it.

_Serenity425_: Hush, your making me blush!

_FM Alchemist_: Am I?

_Serenity425_: YES!

_FM Alchemist_: smirks It must be easy to make you blush.

_Serenity425_: Oh, shush it!

_FM Alchemist_: You said you were an alchemist last time.

_Serenity425_: Yes

_FM Alchemist_: What's your specialty?

_Serenity425_: Well, I can do more with water than anything, though I like transmuting water into ice - very good to keep enemies away, no?

_FM Alchemist_: Definantely

_Serenity425_: Do you know many alchemists?

_FM Alchemist_: Yeah, a few.

_Serenity425_: Really?

_FM Alchemist_: Yeah, there's a few at school too. And my bratty neighbor is one too - you know, she control's water too.

_Serenity425_: Are you serious? Oh, is that your friend you were talking about earlier?

_FM Alchemist_: Yeah. She and I bumped into each other earlier at the costume shop. She picked the same dress you were describing as a matter of fact.

_Serenity425_: Really? That's strange.

_FM Alchemist_: Yeah, it is.

_Serenity425_: I bumped into a friend today too while I was hunting for the costume. How similar our lives seem. Its a little funny, don't you think? Well, he's not exactly a friend, I used to think he hated me, but now, I'm not sure.

_FM Alchemist_: Oh?

_Serenity425_: Yeah. He told me to save him a dance.

_FM Alchemist_: Let me guess: After you told him you had a date?

_Serenity425_: Yeah. How'd you know?

_FM Alchemist_: Just a lucky guess.

"How strange, its almost like she's a sister or at least kin to Lily." he thought aloud and began to type more.

_Serenity425_: Oh. Well, you've sufficed to hit it right on the nail.

_FM Alchemist_: He's jealous.

_Serenity425_: Do you really think so? Should I confront him?

_FM Alchemist_: No, don't. Let things ease into thing gradually.

_Serenity425_: Thanks. You seem so wise

_FM Alchemist_: Really? Never really been called that before.

_Serenity425_: lol, well, you are

_FM Alchemist_: Thanks

_Serenity425_: Your welcome

_FM Alchemist_: So, what are you doing? Other than talking to me?

_Serenity425_: Listening to music really

_FM Alchemist_: Oh? What sort?

_Serenity425_: Rock, but I listen to all sorts. You?

_FM Alchemist_: Same.

_Serenity425_: Really?

_FM Alchemist_: Yeah.

"Lily!" cried Dragana and Lily frowned. "What!" she yelled back. "Come in here!"

_Serenity425_: Sorry, but I have to go. Bye for now.

_FM Alchemist_: Alright, my brother's nagging me to get off anyways. My best friend just arrived.

_Serenity425_: Okay, bye!

_FM Alchemist_: Bye.

_Serenity425_: has signed off

_FM Alchemist_: has signed off


	3. Chapter Three

Tales of Love, Jealousy and Confusion

Chapter 3 - Confusion and Confrontation

Lily was at the sink, washing dishes when Dee crossed the kitchen with a laundry basket filled with clothes. Her fiery red hair was up today, a bandana tied in her hair to keep it from getting in her eyes, but yet, some stray peices still found thier way there. The phantom of the opera CD was playing softly on her CD player as she washed, rinsed then dried the dishes, then put them away, dancing all the time. "Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime, say you need me with you, now and always, promise me that all you say is true - thats all I ask of you. . ." she sang, her light, crystaline voice filling the air around her. She felt so light! It was only a week until the school's masquerade ball! A week until she met _him_. . .

Dragana smiled. Lily, she could see, was crazy about meeting this guy. Tossing some clothes into the washer, she put the basket down. "Mmm. . .I wonder who he is, really? Its almost just as exciting for me as it is for Lily. . .no, I take that back. No doubt its more exciting for her than for me. Still, its catching, this excitement." she said thoughtfully. Raoul on the CD had just sang his second verse, so Dragana joined Lily's delicate voice with her own deeper, sultry voice. "All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me. . ."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward was also listening to the same song on his cd player, coincedintally. He hummed the first verse while he vaccumed, the vaccum not completely drowning out the song. "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you. "Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard and to guide you." he sang, deep and true. It was a good thing that Alphonse was outside, else he would have never let him live it down. He looked out the window, seeing Lily at hers, still washing dishes. How similar they were - he had lost his mother with an illness and her mother gave her life to bring back her sister. Her father and stepmother had been killed in a car accident while his own had ran off on the other side of the gate. 'He's dead now, nore than likely.' he thought and shook his head. "I never really noticed how alike Lily and I are." he said, somewhat surprised.

She was happy, that he could tell. _'Probably excited about the ball. I wonder who she's going with? Better be nice to her, or I'll have to kill him.'_ he thought to himself. He shrugged, and decided he was glad he had asked her to save him a dance. 'God! That was embarrasing!' he thought to himself. "She probably thinks I'm an idiot that can't make up his own mind!" he said when Alphonse came in with a basket full of dried clothes. "Hanging clothes out on the line makes them smell better, doesn't it brother?" he asked when he noticed his brother was in his own world. Looking out the window, he could see why. "Oh, its Lil-y" he said in a sing-song voice. Ed looked at Alphonse. "Oh, knock it off will you?" he said grumpily. Alphonse grinned. "So, no leads on the mystery girl? Or are you eyeing someone else now?" he said with a wink and left as a shoe came very close to his head. Finishing up, he got online for a little while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily finished up the dishes and jumped on the computer, squealing when she saw his name online.

_Serenity425_: has logged on.

_FM Alchemist_: has logged on.

**_Serenity425_: Hi!**

**_FM Alchemist_: Hello**

**_Serenity425_: So, what are you up to?**

**_FM Alchemist_: Just finished vaccuming - boring chores. You?**

**_Serenity425_: Just got done washing dishes. Sounds interesting, lol.**

**_FM Alchemist_: Yeah really. More like so interesting it will put you to sleep.**

**_Serenity425_: Do I hear sarcasm?**

**_FM Alchemist_: No, of course not. smirks**

**_Serenity425_: Maybe I was mistaken then? laughs**

**_FM Alchemist_: Must have been.**

**_Serenity425_: Lol, your so silly. So, excited about the ball?**

**_FM Alchemist_: Yes, are you?**

**_Serenity425_: Definately, and a little nervous.**

**_FM Alchemist_: Really? Me too.**

**_Serenity425_: Why are you nervous?**

**_FM Alchemist_: Uh, just am. You?**

**_Serenity425_: Well, I guess its because I'm a little small.**

**_FM Alchemist_: You mean, your short?**

**_Serenity425_: blushes Yes.**

**Ed rubbed his chin. Odd that the girl would think that just because she was short (X:( ) that he wouldn't like her. If she knew that he was short too, would it push her away? Maybe she wanted a tall guy to make her feel. . .better? But if he wanted to be honest, and he did, then he would have to tell her his own insecurities. . . **

**_FM Alchemist_: Don't worry about that - everyone can't be tall, you know? I can understand since I'm. . .well, I'm the same way.**

**_Serenity425_: You are?**

**Lily felt a blush rising up on her cheeks. He didn't care if she was short? Oh! He was too! Well then, that would be perfect!**

**_FM Alchemist_: Yeah. Surprising?**

**_Serenity425_: No, not really. I think its cute!**

**_FM Alchemist_: Oh god, your starting to sound like my neighbor.**

**_Serenity425_: Am I? Sorry. She and I must be a lot alike.**

**_FM Alchemist_: Yeah, you are.**

**_Serenity425_: Ah. **

**_FM Alchemist_: Oh, so you can recognize me, I will bring a red rose with a black ribbon with a pearl in the center, just like the phantom of the opera.**

**_Serenity425_: Sounds wonderful.**

**_FM Alchemist_: Yeah. My mask is black, by the way.**

**_Serenity425_: Mine is white with rose buds at two corners. They're such a pretty pink. **

**_FM Alchemist_: That will go good with your costume.**

**_Serenity425_: Yes, my sister said it looked really pretty. She's wearing a green princess costume.**

**_FM Alchemist_: Really?**

**_Serenity425_: Yeah.**

**_FM Alchemist_: Thats neat.**

**The sound of the washing machine died in the background. Whenever they dried thier clothes outside, they threw them in the dryer to get the wrinkles out. "Dang! Why do I have to go now!" he exclaimed, frustrated.**

**_Serenity425_: With her black hair and green eyes, it will look really pretty on her.**

**_FM Alchemist_: Probably. I got to go finish the clothes. I'll talk to you later.**

**_Serenity425_: Aww, okay. Well, I'll talk to you later then.**

**_FM Alchemist_: Bye.**

**_Serenity425_: has signed off.**

**_FM Alchemist_: has signed off.**

**"Aww, I wished he could have stayed longer." said Lily with a sigh. Turning off the computer, she decided that she would take a shower and go for a walk, maybe get the ice cream that she didn't get the chance to get yesterday. "If I go for ice cream, I'll walk the extra ten minutes to the other stand. After all, I don't want to be slapped again for no reason!" she said outloud, and undoing the bright red bandana from her red hair. Letting it fall, she teased it with her hands, making it look more fluffy and picking out a pair of cut off jean shorts and a pretty white tank top with spagetti straps. It had a cute picture of a butterfly on it with glitter that sparkled when she moved. **

**A few minutes later, she got out of the shower feeling clean and refreshed. Clapping her hands and placing them on her hair, the hair sprung up in an elegant braided bun. Adding a pretty clip with a butterfly similar to the one on her shirt, though it was rustic colored and didn't have glitter on it, she put on a pair of socks and tennis shoes. "Mmm. . .I wonder what Dee's up to?" she wondered as she went outside. She found Dee planting some flowers and herbs. Lily smiled. "Hey, Dee, I'm going to go walking. I might go to Florence's Ice Cream Parlor on the way. Need anything?" she asked. Dee shook her head. "No, I don't think so, unless you want to grab something to drink." she answered back. Lily nodded. "Okay."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Ed had just taken a shower himself. Climbing out, he threw his usual clothes on, which happened to be a black tank top and a pair of black pants, made of leather. Putting his hair in the usual braid, he went outside and saw Dee outside planting flowers. "Hey." he said and Dee smiled at him. "Oh, hi Ed." she said, dusting off her hands and wiping the sweat from her brow. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously. "Oh, thinking of going on a walk. It is a really nice day out and I don't plan on wasting it inside cleaning." he said and Dee laughed. "You and Lily are just alike. She's also gone on a walk. I think she said something about going to go get some ice cream at Florence's. I don't think that she wanted to go to the other after Tanya slapped her yesterday." she said, sadness in her voice. Ed's fists tightened.**

**"I'm going to have to knock some sense into her head it looks like." he growled. "She will definantely regret what she did." he said in a dark voice and Dee looked curiously at him. "You like Lily, don't you?" she asked casually, as though one might ask which color you liked best. "What? Yeah, she's cool, though she can get on your nerves at times with her perfectness. Why? What do you mean?" he asked. "Ah ha! I told Al that you had a crush on her, just as Lily - "**

**"WHAT! I didn't say that!" he said quickly, completely surprised by what she said. "I said I LIKED her, not in that way though! And. . ." he said, thinking seriously about it for a minute. "And what do you mean, just as Lily what!" he asked, but she wouldn't say anything else. "Oh, its nothing, just wondering you see. Well, I just need to water these now, and I'll be done." she said, and smirked when her back faced Ed. Going for the waterhose, she came back and watered her plants good. "Well, I'm going to take me a shower then go out to get something for dinner tonight. Bye for now Ed." she said, taking off her now dirty gloves and went inside. Once inside, she laughed. "He definantely likes her!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Edward was frustrated. Dee had tricked him into saying that he liked Lily in that way. "What the hell should it matter anyways? I mean, really. Lily has a date, and well, so do I." he said, picturing Lily's date to be a tall, dark and handsome guy, probably like Professor Mustang. Maybe the Professor had a son? He sighed. "So what if I do like her? Its nothing, I mean, she's already got a date for heaven's sake, and she's probably going to fall head over heels with him too. I'll never get a chance, so it doesn't really matter." he said and wasn't really watching where he was going like he should have. Bam! He smacked right into the girl he had been pondering over. "Lily!" he said, rubbing his head where thiers had connected. "Sorry about that." he said, almost surprised by his own speed. He was able to catch her before she fell, but now, she was in his arms. Always, she looked beautiful, and now, she looked even alluring. What the hell was he supposed to do with her now? And why, why WHY, did he want to suddenly kiss her very pretty strawberry lips?**

**Lily had been thinking of Ed when the incident happened. **

**Flashback: **

**_"Oh give up already Lils, you know you like him. I have to admit, he is a cutie, though I have Alponse." said Dee, bugging her about it. "But he HATES me Dee! Don't you see that?" she asked. Dee shook her head. "He asked you to save him a dance Lil. He likes you! He wouldn't have asked you that, in front of all the people there, if he didn't like you!" she said and Lily frowned. "Maybe. . .but I have a date already. I've already bought the costumes and all." she said and Dee nodded. "Well, give him the dance he wants at the end - your guy can't grudge you that. See what happens."_**

End Flashback

She hadn't been looking where she was going, much like Ed when suddenly, she was thrown into the air for a second time in two days when they bumped heads. The force temporarily knocked her off her feet, but she was very surprised about being caught before she could hit the ground. She was being held by someone who had a lot of lean muscles, tight underneath the skin. Black was the first color she saw. Her green eyes widened when she realized that Edward wore black! She looked up and saw Ed's golden eyes looking into her own green orbs. "Hi." he said softly. "Hey." she said, breathless. "You know, you should drop by more often." he said with a teasing voice. She blushed and he let her down. "Your sister said that you were going to get some ice cream at Florence's." he said casually. She smiled. "Yes, I am. Want to come join me?" she invited, blushing somewhat.

"Sure." he said, surprised she, of all people, would invite him. "Ed?" she asked hesitatingly, biting down on her lip as though afraid to ask what she wanted to, what she needed to find out the answer to. "Yeah Lily?" he asked. He noticed she was nervous. He hoped she wasn't about to ask him if he liked her - he still didn't know the answer to that question yet. "Do you still hate me?" she asked, cocking her head towards him with an almost childish look in her eyes. "I never hated you Lil, I just. . . well, we never really got along, did we? But I never hated you." he said and she smiled. "Alright." she said brightly as they arrived at the ice cream shop. "Your favorite flavor is chocolate, right?' she asked. Ed's golden eyes widened slightly. "Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked and she beamed. "Remember, me, you, Dee and Al used to get ice cream at least once a week. Can you guess mine?" she asked. He grinned. "Yours is easy. You like strawberry cheesecake." he said and grinned.

"Yeah! How'd _you_ know?" she asked. "I noticed it when we got ice creams too." he said and opened the door for her. Flattered, she went inside. Getting thier ice creams, Lily and Ed sat down and began to talk. "You said that you hated me when we were younger." she said. Ed shrugged. "Yeah, but that's when we were younger. I was just mad because you messed up the circle I was doing." he said. "Yeah, I think I remember that. You were always a great alchemist." Lily said, smiling. "Not to brag, but I am. And your not too shabby either with alchemy." he replied. Lily grinned. "Why, Edward, is that a compliment?" she teased and she could see that his cheeks lit up. "Well, yeah. Not much of one though, considering that you knew you were a great alchemist." he said, shrugging and trying to get the blush to go away. Her eyes widened a little. _'He just complimented me again!' _she thought to herself. _'He's so dreamy with his beautiful golden eyes and blonde hair. Black is definantely the color for him! Who would have thought that Edward had such muscles! Any girl he goes out with would be flattered.'_ she thought and scooped up the last bit of whipped cream, strawberry ice cream and strawberry peices into her spoon, making certain to wipe her mouth afterwards. "That was yummy." she said. Ed had finished his about the same time. "Yeah, it was." he said and couldn't stop smiling.

She wished now that she hadn't have suggested that she and the boy meet at the masquerade - but, well, she did have one dance with Edward. 'A dance - in his arms.' she thought, getting tingly all over, but hiding it as best she could. Edward was thinking along those same lines, and wished that he could have asked her out before she had gotten her date. "So, Lily, still going to save me a dance?" he asked. Lily smiled. "Of course." she said and tossed her cup and spoon away while Ed done the same to his own. Outside, the wind blew slightly, making the warm day perfect. Flowers grew alongside of the road where they walked and still chatted until they reached the halfway point when someone very familiar came stomping up to Lily and Edward. It was Tanya. . .


	4. Chapter Four

**Tales of Love, Jealousy and Confusion**

** Chapter four - Leave her alone!**

**Tanya stood in front of the two. Yet again she had been too late! Edward and the little bitch was together, laughing and talking together. Damned her! First her sister took Alphonse from her and now. . .now she had the nerve to take Edward from her! She walked up, anger burning in her eyes. "So, if it isn't the little pipsqueak who wants to be an alchemist." sneered Tanya. "Dear Edward, what are you doing with this little loser?" she said in a dainty, weak voice, walking closer to them and Edward growled. "Damned it! Leave her alone, Tanya!" he said, blocking her from Lily by jumping in front of her. Lily was surprised and a little afraid of Tanya after yesterday. "And don't belittle her. She's already an alchemist and a damned good one!" **

**Lily was surprised. Edward was defending her! 'Go Ed.' she thought. "Oh Edward. Why mess with a little girl when you can have a real woman?" she said in a teasing, husky voice. She reached out and smoothed his cheek with her hand and was about to kiss him. Time stood still for Lily, her heart beating fast as she came in to kiss him, anger boiling in her blood - a very foriegn emotion. Edward wasn't moving! Lily jumped out from behind him and just as he was about to push Tanya away, she hit her, hard in the nose, making her fall backwards. Edward raised his brow at Lily who was looking at her balled up fist. It had flecks of blood on it. She stared at it in amazement for several moments before she saw Tanya's eyes wide with fury.**

**"You little bitch!" she said, standing up. Her eyes were watery and she couldn't hardly see when she did stand. Ed had pushed her away! She had never been pushed away by any man, and not for a silly little girl! She had it all! Curves all in the right places, dark cherry lips, big, beautiful blue eyes and sunkissed blonde hair. She had everything, and this little elf had nothing! She had red hair, green eyes that were dull to Tanya. A virgin, inexperienced little _girl_ who wasn't worth anything. She still had baby pink lips! "You would turn ME down for that! A mere baby!" she said, pointing to Lily, who was still surprised by her use of violence - she had never even hurt a bug before now! Edward growled. "She's not just a baby - she's a woman who appreciates her body and herself. She's one of the best alchemists I know, and you will NOT hurt her again. You deserved the punch she gave you. Yes, I found out that you slapped her in the ice cream shop yesterday. That was uncalled for. Your an evil girl, and I don't want anything to do with you." he said, taking Lily by the hand and walking away.**

**"Bastard!" she cried out, being able to see better. She ran towards them and grabbed Lily's hair, throwing her down. "You don't fool me girl, that punch was the only one you've ever thrown, isn't it?" she said as Lily hit the ground hard. She whimpered as Tanya got closer. Choosing to pick her up by the hair again, she lifted her. Lily screamed in pain. "Leave her alone I said!" Edward said from behind her. Clapping his hands, his blade came from his arm. She turned around, throwing Lily to the ground. "Edward, you know you won't hurt me." she said in a simpering voice. Edward grinned. "Oh? I won't? And how do you know?" he said and walked slowly to her, a cold smile on his face. "If you so much as touch her again, I will kill you. I mean it." he said just as coldly as he looked. Suddenly, he was two inches from her and his cold steel blade was against her throat. If she would have swallowed, it would have slit her skin. **

**Her blue eyes widened in deep fear and she didn't speak for several minutes. Taking the blade a little furthur from her throat, she could talk. "Why?" she said, her eyes glittering with tears. "Why not me? Why her?" she asked. He answered her clearly and even surprised himself. "Because, Tanya, I love her." he said simply and her knees collasped. "You don't mean that!" she cried, choked up. He stared down at her and nodded. "I do. And if you ever so much as touch her again, you will find that my blade does not have mercy." he said and vanished it with a clap of his hands.**

**'He loves me!' she thought elatedly and at the same time, confused. "You do?" she asked softly, her emerald eyes glistening and conveying her surprise and delight. "Really?" she asked softly. He nodded. "Yeah, it took me a while to figure it out, but well, I think I've always known it. Its just taken something like this to figure it out exactly." he said and smiled softly, picking her up gently from the ground. When he saw the damage to her knees and arms, he winced. "Damned. Your going to need to get patched up." he said and she laughed. "I love you too Ed." she said and blushed. That made him smile even more. "Really?" he asked and she laughed. "Really." she said and was suddenly knocked off guard when he did the thing he wanted to most: he kissed her then. Ignoring a wailing Tanya in the background, they kissed each other deeply and the sound of clapping broke them apart. Both blushed when they saw Dragana and Alphonse, clapping. "Finally!" Dee said while Al just laughed. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dee grinned. "About time Lil." she said when she turned to hear a scream. Tanya was there, still clutching at her nose, which had flecks of blood around it. "Damned Lil, did you do that? You done a hell of a job!" she said before walking over to Tanya. "So, how's it hanging? Getting tired of picking on people who fight back? Maybe I ought to have some fun." she said with a grin. "Come on Dee." said Alphonse when Dee held out her hand to him. "Aww, come on. She hit my sister yesterday. I'm gonna make sure she keeps her hands off Lil." she said, jerking her blonde hair up. She screamed loudly and swore, trying to kick at Dee. **

**"Still fiesty are you? Well, lets see how you like this." she said, and slapping her hard against the face. Tanya moaned in pain. Dee laughed. "How's that for an eye for an eye? But I'm not done yet!" she said, her eyes gleaming in amusement. She began to drag her while Tanya cursed her, until they reached a trash dumpster where Dee opened the lid. "Your nothing but white trash, mad at my sister because she has Ed's attention, and your mad at me because I have Al. Of course, you wouldn't dare go against me, when the whole school knows I'm a hell of a fighter." she said and grinned before dumping her into the trash dumpster. "So here is where you belong!" she said before closing the lid on the rising Tanya's head.**

**Everyone cheered and Lily laughed. "Yeah, I did. And it didn't even hurt!" she said and Dragana laughed. Ed grinned. "You know, I think _someone _was jealous. She socked her when Tanya tried to kiss me." Ed said, and Lily blushed. Looking at the ground while she kicked a rock, she shrugged her shoulders. "So?" she said and Dragana thought that she was definantely trying to hide a blush. "She's awful and I wasn't about to let her kiss you." she said. They all laughed at that. "So, why don't we celebrate? My house, an hour from now." she said, noticing the sky was getting dark. "We'll have dinner!"**

**Lily grinned and so did Ed. "Alright." he said and the four walked together, Ed and Lily holding hands while Dee and Al held hands. Both Lily and Ed were thinking similar things. _'Oh god, what am I going to tell him/her! I'm in love with my neighbor!'_ they thought. Not long after, they arrived home. Lily and Edward kissed in front of the other two, which made them naturally shy. Dee grinned when Ed and Al left. "Didn't I tell you he liked you? Of course, I wasn't aware that he LOVED you." she said, teasing Lily as she began cooking spagetti. Lily chose the wine, picking the third best wine, thinking that the first and second should be reserved for weddings. Lily's and Dragana's weddings to be exact. Dragana was amused by Lily's wine choice. The wine was a rose colored sparkling wine. Wrotham Pinot 2000 Reserve from the Napa Valley Sparkling Wines, Blanc de Noir.**

**"Its curious, isn't it? I mean, he actually turned down the most popular girl at school for. . .me." she said softly, fussing with the wine glasses and then running to get dressed. She fixed her hair with alchemy, placing a silver clip in place of the rusty butterfly one that accent her dress. The silver clip had a beautifully done rose on it, with red petals that looked almost real and green stems. Her dress for this evening matched the rose on the clip in a cherry red. It had triangular sleeves that was thin and translucent, a sweetheart shaped neckline and a bell shaped bottom. In the center of the bell, it was white with red embroidered roses. It was lovely and it went well with her red hair, now done in a simple bun. With red flats, her evening attire was complete. She heard a knock at the door moments after she was dressed. "Coming." she said and opened the door.**

**It was Edward and Alphonse, dressed nicely. Lily blushed when she saw Edward in a black suit and Al in one like Ed's. _'He looks so handsome.' _she thought, not knowing what to do with her hands suddenly. That is, until Edward took hers into his and led her into the dining room. He had been here many times before, of course, as Alphonse had, but it all seemed so. . .new. "Hi." she said shyly. "Hello." he said, just as soft. Al didn't bother his older brother, but did smile. "Hey Lily. Where's Dee?" he asked just as she came out. Wearing a dress like Lily's, though emerald green to match her eyes, she smiled at them. "Right here I am. Sit on down guys." she said, the dining room set up nicely with the etched wine glasses and plates that matched. Spagetti was in a silver dish. "Wow, it looks wonderful Dee." said Al, but Edward only had eyes for Lily.**

**'Wow, she looks. . .breathtaking.' he thought, seeing the pink tinge on her cheeks. 'The red really compliments her ivory skintones. But now, I have a problem. I would rather go with Lily to the masquerade than Serenity. How do I tell her without hurting her?' he wondered. Lily was thinking along the same lines. 'Oh, he's going to hate me! I want to go to the masquerade with Edward, but I already said that I would go with FM Alchemist.' she thought and wanted to rip her hair out of her pretty made bun. 'So what do I do?' both thought. Thier thoughts were interrupted when Dee cleared her throat, bringing them both back to reality. "You really look beautiful." said Edward softly. "Thank you. You look very dashing in your suit." she said, her cheeks going pink. They began to eat and they discussed all sorts of things. The most dreaded thing, however, was when they mentioned the ball. "So, who are you taking to the ball?" Alphonse asked Ed. "Oh, well, a friend asked me over the computer if I wanted to meet her at the ball." he said. "Me too." said Lily. **

**Soon the dinner was over. Lily walked Edward outside, deciding to get away from Dragana and Alphonse so she could be more alone with Ed. She led him to the bridge they had over the little stream in the back yard. "Isn't it pretty out here?" she asked, smiling. Unclipping her hair, she let it fall where it may as she put the clip on the bridge. "Yeah. I always thought it was one of the prettiest places. Though it can't compare to your beauty." he said and kissed her softly on the lips, which sent heat up to both of thier faces. "I wish I was going to the ball with you." she said softly, tortured. "Yeah, I wish that too. Don't forget me when your in your dream boy's arms." he teased. She laughed. "I won't ever forget you. How can I? Your my neighbor." she said and he was a little disappointed with the 'neighbor' thing, but he shrugged. "And my love." she added. He grinned. "I like that one better." he said and took her hands in his. "Wanna dance?" he asked, his golden eyes glistening in the night sky. She smiled. "Yes, I would like that very much." she said and let him lead her in a slow dance while the fireflies and the starlit sky set the mood. **

**He was an exellent dancer, she thought, surprised. He had laughed at her when she said that she loved taking ballet lessons, but he was a great dancer, so he had to have learned from someone, didn't he? "So, where did you learn to dance?" she asked and he grinned. "I took dancing lessons on the sly. I know, I picked at you when you took ballet, but again, I was jealous because you were so graceful. Now, I admire you for it." he said and spun her slowly. She looked every bit a princess tonight, he thought, and wished it was they who would be dancing at the ball together. From dancing, they sat on the swing for a while, she resting her head on his chest and he just holding her. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer after a rough day of getting thrown around, and fell asleep there, resting peacefully against him. . .**


End file.
